Bashin Episode 45
The forty-fifth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Meganeko finds a photo of her grandfather with King Uchuuchouten, along with a new X-Rare. Summary Meganeko's grandfather Kitan gets a visitor; the priest Nazo-Otona. It turns out, the two of them are old friends. The priest bought Number Eight along with him, who addresses Kitan as Number Ten. Meanwhile, the members of Team Shomen Toppa are gathered at J's house. Concerned about Number Nine's plan, they make a resolve to save both the real world and Isekai World. Number Eight and the priest ask Kitan to help them stop Number Nine. Although now he's retired, in the past he was a legendary card battler, who was the most trusted confidant of King Uchuuchouten. That's why he's their only hope. Kitan agrees to help, and when Meganeko returns home, she's shocked to see her grandfather leaving with the other two. While Meganeko is alone in the house, she tries to figure out what was going on. After accidentally knocking over a book, she discovers a photo of her grandfather with King Uchuuchouten, and a Battle Spirits card. Kitan goes into the Isekai World Dome alone (aside from Nanarin's company) to face Number Nine. After he questions Nine's intentions toward the children, Nine asks him if he wants to be a part of the plan. Kitan refuses. Number Nine explains that Kitan doesn't know how to properly use the cornerstones, and considering how he's surrounded in second-hand books, his era is already over. Kitan replies that though Nine has many things, the one thing he's lacking is luck. He agrees that times are always changing, and that the young do take the place of the old. Nine argues that Thousand Spirits Group will evolve and be reborn. He asks him to tell this to Number Eight too. However, Number Nine is quite angry when Kitan leaves. Afterwards, Kitan apologizes to Number Eight, for failing to get through to Nine. Number Eight decides to go out and do some searching of her own. Kitan finds Meganeko waiting for him at home, suspicious of the secrets he's keeping. She reveals to him the things she found. Kitan says that Meganeko should keep the card. Meganeko is surprised to learn that her grandfather played Battle Spirits. He replies that he still plays, and shows her a secret battle system he has. He challenges Meganeko, promising to tell her his connection to Thousand Spirits Group if she can win. The two start a battle, which gets very intense. Kitan's blood pressure starts to rise, which sends a warning to Meganeko's parents, who are in Africa. Meganeko's mother is worried, and is ready to return home. After realizing that they were playing Battle Spirits together, Meganeko's mother encourages Meganeko to win, and decides that she's capable of taking care of her grandfather. With the new card she received, The PhantomLord Rean, Meganeko wins the battle. She declares that she'll also win the Uchuuchouten Cup, and become Bashin's bride. She's embarrassed to realize she said the last part out loud, though. After the battle, Meganeko learns that her grandfather was Number Ten, though now he's retired from Numbers Elite. The reason he never told her is because it happened long ago. He also tells her that he was the first person to have a cornerstone. Meganeko asks her grandfather to keep what she said about Bashin a secret, but he fell asleep. Meanwhile, Number Eight is lost, and one of Number Nine's henchmen was following her. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The featured card is The PhantomLord Rean. If you have three cost-2 spirits, the spirit can't be blocked by spirits with printed effects. Matches Meganeko vs. Number Ten Turn 29 (Meganeko): -On Meganeko's field is Arcanabeast-Ken and Arcanabeast-Hart.She has five lives remaining. On Number Ten's field is BlackMachG, MachG and The AppetiteFlower Bug-Lesia. He has four lives remaining. -Meganeko summons The ArcAngelia Valiero at LV3. With its effect when summoned, she takes the yellow magic card, puppet String, from her trash. She uses Puppet String, and with its effect, The ArcAngelia Valiero is treated as having "Arcana" in its name for that turn. Next, she brings Arcanabeast-Hart to LV3. Therefore, when all her spirits with Arcana in the name attack, they get +2000BP. With Arcanabeast-Ken, which she also bought to LV3, her spirits with Arcana in the name get +2000BP when they block. -Meganeko attacks with Arcanabeast-Hart. Number Ten takes a life. Three lives remain. -Meganeko attacks with Arcanabeast-Ken. Number Ten takes a life. Two lives remain. -Meganeko attacks with The ArcAngelia Valiero and uses Flock Recovery to refresh her spirits. Number Ten blocks with BlackMachG, which is destroyed. He uses Silent Wall to end Meganeko's turn. However, with Valiero's light effect, Meganeko gets Flock Recovery back in her hand. Turn 30 (Number Ten): -Number Ten summons Machfly at LV2 and The SaberTiger Xen-Fu. With its effect when summoned, spirits with only one core are exhausted. Then, he uses Binding Thorn to exhaust The ArcAngelia Valiero. Using The AppetiteFlower Bug-Lesia as a tribute, he summons The Emperor Kaiseratlas. -Number Ten attacks with The Emperor Kaiseratlas. Meganeko blocks with Arcanabeast-Hart, which is destroyed. With The Emperor Kaiseratlas' LV2 effect, when it defeats a spirit, because Number Ten sent one core from his reserve to the void, Meganeko loses two lives. Three lives remain. -Number Ten attacks with MachG. Meganeko takes a life. Two lives remain. -Number Ten attacks with Xen-Fu. Meganeko takes a life. One life remains, -Number Ten attacks with Machfly. Meganeko uses Flock Recovery to refresh The ArcAngelia Valiero and block. Machfly is destroyed. Turn 31 (Meganeko): -Meganeko summons Arcanabeast-Ken at LV3 and Pom at LV2. Then, using The ArcAngelia Valiero as a tribute, she summons The PhantomLord Rean at LV2. -Meganeko attacks with Rean. Number Ten uses Pure Elixir to refresh his spirits. Meganeko then uses Build Up, to bring Rean to LV3. Meganeko has three cost two spirits on her field, so Rean's attack can't be blocked by Number Ten's spirits with effects. He's forced to take his last two lives. Winner: Meganeko Cards Used Green BS01-134: Binding Thorn BS03-029: Machfly BS03-129: Flock Recovery BS04-030: The AppetiteFlower Bug-Lesia BS04-X15: The Emperor Kaiseratlas BS05-027: The SaberTiger Xen-Fu White BS01-142: Pure Elixir BS01-144: Silent Wall Yellow BS02-054: Pom BS02-056: Arcanabeast-Ken BS03-134: Puppet String BS03-X11: The ArcAngelia Valiero BS04-051: Arcanabeast-Hart BS05-X19: The PhantomLord Rean Blue BS03-141: Build Up Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Number Eight- Michiko Neya Grandpa Buddhist Priest- Takashi Nagasako Meganeko's Mother- Junko Hagimori Main Staff Script: Yuuichi Nomura Storyboard: Hitoyuki Matsui Episode Director: Hiroaki Kudou Animation Director: Akira Takahashi Trivia *This episode is titled similarly to episode 18, "Break Through From the Front in Winter." *Meganeko's grandfather's real name is revealed to be Kitan Otonashi. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin